Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (Video Game)
Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper is a video game based on the Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper. Also Known As *French - Barbie dans Coeur de PrincesseFrench title - Emuparadise *German - Barbie als Die Prinzessin und das Dorfmädchen Descriptions GameFAQs "In her new adventure, Barbie takes on two roles--Erika and Princess Anneliese. Based on the classic story The Prince and the Pauper, this game follows Erika as she tries to prove that she's worthy to be crowned queen. With the help of Princess Anneliese, you must help Erika move through the game's unique environments and settings--the village, castle, and forest--so that she is fully prepared for the coronation ceremony and her role as queen. Showcase Erika's best qualities by helping villagers, solving puzzles, and completing creative tasks."Description - GameFAQs GameSpot "In this Barbie adventure, Barbie plays the role of Erika, a girl who must prove that she is worthy to be crowned queen. Help Erika complete her missions by playing minigames, solving puzzles, and collecting clues."Description - GameSpot gamepressure.com "Travel with Erika and Princess Anneliese throughout the royal kingdom on an adventure to prove that Erika is worthy to be queen. Explore each area of the kingdom as you meet and help villagers, solve puzzles and create beautiful items to complete each task in the Book of Royalty! Then, head back to the castle to decorate each area for the royal coronation! Now you're ready for the most magnificent celebration ever as Erika™ is crowned queen of her kingdom!"Description - gamepressure.com Amazon "Barbie: Princess & The Pauper is a great action-filled adventure with Erika and Princess Annaliese! They'll work together to stop a villain before he can cause chaos to the Princess' land."Description - Amazon "Get ready for an action-filled adventure with Erika and Princess Annaliese! Help them stop the evil villain Preminger from causing mayhem throughout the kingdom! Travel throughout the royal kingdom as you search for clues that will lead to Preminger and his secret hideout. Play exciting mini-games solve puzzles and avoid obstacles in each location with the help of Serafina and Wolfie the royal cats. Only you can help Erika and Anneliese outsmart the villain and banish him from the kingdom forever!"Description - Amazon "Join Barbie as Erika and the Princess Anneliese in a creative adventure throughout the royal kingdom to prepare for a crowning ceremony! Explore each area of the kingdom as you meet and help the villagers, solve challenging puzzles and create beautiful items! Then help Anneliese get ready for the most magnificent celebration ever as Erika is crowned queen!"Description - Amazon Features Amazon *"Discover the village, forest and castle as you journey through the royal kingdom! *Play fun games and solve puzzles! Gather apples in the orchard, spin wool for fabric, and more! *Play 5 creative activities as you help ErikaTM become queen! *Decorate the castle for the ceremony! *Add stained glass windows and banners for the perfect touch! *Collect flags, flowers and more to unlock special surprises!"Features - Amazon *"Solve puzzles and avoid obstacles as you seek out the evil Preminger *Get help from Serafina and Wolfie, the royal cats *Exciting mini-games challenge kids reflexes and quick-thinking skills *Catch Preminger and banish him from the kingdom before it's too late!"Features- Amazon *"Experience a whole new adventure with Barbie as both Erika and Anneliese *Discover the village, forest, castle as you journey through the royal kingdom *Complete tasks in the Book of Royalty *Play fun games and solve puzzles to complete each royal task *Gather apples in the orchard, spin wool for fabric, and explore the mine to find crystals and gold *Play 5 creative activities as you help Erika become queen *Design colourful banners *Create beautiful stained glass *Groom and bathe your own kitten, and more"Features - Amazon PC Hardware Requirements *Windows® 98/ME/2000/XP *Pentium® II (or equivalent) 350MHz or faster *24x speed CD-ROM drive *64 MB RAM (128 MB RAM for Windows XP) *16-bit color *800X600 screen resolution *Windows® compatible sound card *QuickTime® 6.5 *Standard keyboard and mouseHardware requirements - Neoseeker Trailers Barbie in the Princess and The Pauper PC Game Trailer Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper GBA Game Trailer Gallery Covers Barbie_as_the_Princess_and_the_Pauper_Video_Game_PC_US_Cover_1.png|3D version of the US PC cover. Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Video Game PC EU Cover.png|EU version of the PC cover. Barbie_as_the_Princess_and_the_Pauper_Video_Game_PC_US_Cover_2.png|Alternate version of the US PC cover. Barbie_as_the_Princess_and_the_Pauper_Video_Game_GBA_EU_Cover.png|EU version of GBA cover. Barbie_as_the_Princess_and_the_Pauper_Video_Game_GBA_EU_Cover_2.png|Another EU version of GBA cover. Barbie_as_the_Princess_and_the_Pauper_Video_Game_GBA_US_Cover.png|US version of GBA cover. Barbie_as_the_Princess_and_the_Pauper_Video_Game_German_PC_Cover_Front.png|Front of German PC cover. Barbie_as_the_Princess_and_the_Pauper_Video_Game_German_PC_Cover_Back_Side.png|Back and side of German PC cover. PC Screenshots Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Video Game Screenshot 1.png Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Video Game Screenshot 2.png Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Video Game Screenshot 3.png Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Video Game Screenshot 4.png Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Video Game Screenshot 5.png Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Video Game Screenshot 6.png Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Video Game Screenshot 7.png Miscellaneous Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Video Game Wallpaper.png|Wallpaper Cast *Anndi McAfee - Erika, Anneliese *S. Scott Bullock - Blacksmith, Man in Red Coat *Nell Wade - Kitten, Woman in Green Dress *Cam Clarke - Preminger, Woodman, Guard *Robin Atkin Downes - Miner, Sheepherder *Jennifer Hale - Woman in Orange Dress, Stained Glass Artist, Fabric Maker Trivia *The Game Boy Advance version of the game has debugging material that can be accessed with a GameShark. There is a hidden level and screen select.Debugging - The Cutting Room Floor References Category:Video Games